


stormy weather

by limpfishkit



Series: stay away from my friends cause i need them (to carry me) [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, gratuitous fluff written @ 2am, markson and romantic 2jae if you squint, not sad enough to be angst but one character is going through a rough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:57:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limpfishkit/pseuds/limpfishkit
Summary: two steps back and a small pivot reveals a small figure huddled on the couch, shaking almost imperceptibly. the light of jaebum's phone displays a partially hidden yet terrified face.alternatively: late night 2jae comforting, platonic struggling, and emotional support.





	

jaebum sighs as he opens his eyes in defeat. three in the morning is hardly an ideal time to be waking up, but jetlag is a thing, he supposes, which was invented solely to ruin people's schedules. does he even have a schedule tomorrow? who knows. being back from tour was so much a relief to all of them that knowing what came next was far too much to comprehend. especially at three in the morning.

it’s storming outside, and with a flash of lightning in the bed beside his jaebum sees jackson sprawled out, eye mask falling off, and a pillow clutched under one arm in a position that can only be damaging his spine. he knows that jackson and mark have shared a bed, and wonders how on earth mark put up with jackson, who appears to be the world's worst blanket hog. maybe mark was even worse. as a light, whiny snore escapes jackson's throat, jaebum decides he definitely needs some help sleeping tonight.

after almost breaking his neck tripping on a pair of shoes (jaebum is definitely blaming coco for their placement - right in his way. he would never do something so stupid) jaebum opens his phone and winces at the bright light, before turning it around to use as a torch to blindly fumble his way to the kitchen. he finds a mug but cannot find it in him to make leaf tea, and instead dumps a bag and one (read: two) spoons of sugar into it. the water dispenser is empty, so he has to use the kettle instead. as he flicks it to on, the thunder rumbles again.

with the rumbling and cracking of thunder and lightning as his background music, jaebum waits patiently, organising things on the kitchen counter for whoever gets up first in the morning (mark to make coffee and reassess his life decisions) and watching the water slowly start to bubble. jaebum gets bored and starts tapping his feet, an unwritten melody swirling in his head and thinking of lyrics about lazy days and snuggling.

he pours his tea, stirs it, leaves the spoon in the sink (not his problem anymore) and heads back out past the living area and towards his room. as the thunder rumbles again, he hears a small whimper and stops dead.

two steps back and a small pivot reveals a small figure huddled on the couch, shaking almost imperceptibly. the light of jaebum's phone displays a partially hidden yet terrified face.

"youngjae, what's-" crash. muffled shriek.

jaebum rushes over, forgetting his tea on the kitchen counter and immediately putting his arms around youngjae. the smaller man huddles into him, knees drawn up to his chest. jaebum rubs his back soothingly.

"you're okay," jaebum mutters, chin resting on the top of youngjae's head. "everything is okay. i'm here."

yougnjae's small nod does nothing to convince jaebum he's fine when the next bout of thunder rolls in. the look of terror on the younger's face and his shaking are concerning jaebum, but he doesn't know what to do. he just squeezes youngjae a little tighter, and keeps whispering what he hopes are sweet, soothing nothings. they sit there for a bit, clinging to each other; jaebum is almost reminded of mornings as roommates waking up with limbs entangled and red faces. he’d take that awkward, embarrassed youngjae over this frightened and pale imitation any day.

when the rain begins to slow and the thunder seems to have stopped, jaebum pulls back a little to look at youngjae. he peeks back from behind the blanket, eyes watery and shameful. "thank you," he manages to choke out in a rushed whisper.

jaebum wishes youngjae had told him. why didn't he tell him. why doesn't he trust jaebum enough. he pushes these problems back into the dark corners of his brain for later treatment. "i don't mind, youngjae," jaebum says softly. as long as i helped.

there is silence for a bit more, with nothing but the fading sound of rain and shaky breathing.

"how are you feeling?" jaebum dares to ask a few moments later. he hopes youngjae can't hear him overthinking.

"a little better," youngjae replies, louder than before but sounding hoarse. "has it... stopped?" he falters over the words, like a small child afraid of jinxing himself.

"i think so, the rain is slowing and it’s getting quieter." jaebum notices that they're not naming the thunder. he goes along with it. "it's over... i think." i hope. he feels youngjae relax a little into him.

"good."

there is another pause, this one awkward and jaebum is bursting to ask the question, but restraining himself as best possible. eventually, he can't take it anymore.

"can you, um, tell me what happened?" he stutters out. 

pleasedonthatemepleasedonthatemeimsorryineedtoknowhowcanihelpareyouokayiwanttohelp.

youngjae doesn't answer or acknowledge that he's heard the question. jaebum wonders if he's fallen asleep, if he should wake him. he can imagine the experience was exhausting for youngjae.

jaebum's in the middle of deliberating whether and how to move youngjae to a bed when the latter speaks up. "i'm just... afraid of it. that's all. i always have been. i'm sorry i didn't tell you."

the lack of explanation annoys jaebum a bit, but this is not the time to bring that up. "how did you used to manage it? without us knowing?"

"i have - i HAD noise cancelling headphones i'd wear to sleep, but i lost them in hong kong, and we haven't had a sto- it hasn't happened since then," youngjae stumbles over his words again, and jaebum's reminded once more of a very young boy.

but that doesn't explain why jaebum's never seen him wearing these noise cancelling earphones. or why youngjae didn't tell him.\

as if reading jaebum's mind, youngjae speaks again. "whenever there was a storm coming, i'd say i was too hot and go sleep in manager-hyung's room." he sounds relatively more composed, but tired.

one down, two to go. jaebum's worried. this is the kind of thing he should know as the leader, he needs to know how and when his members need help, how to take care of them, and if they don't tell him then - 

"i'm sorry i didn't tell you, hyung," youngjae mumbles. "i'm sorry." at this point jaebum can barely understand him, his face buried in jaebum's side. he's also very clearly half asleep. "i'm sorry," he repeats.

"i'm not mad, youngjae-ah. i could never be mad at you for this." is jaebum being too harsh? or condescending? god, where was jinyoung when he needed him. "i just wish you'd told me sooner so i could help you sooner."

"i know." youngjae sounds like a puppy that's been scolded and it breaks jaebum's heart. there's yet another long pause. jaebum gives him all the time he needs.

"it's... embarrassing, hyung. i got made fun of for it in school, and my mum took me to a therapist about it once. i always felt weird, like i was being… weak, i guess, for not being able to deal with it. i didn't tell anyone here. i just wanted to pretend it didn't happen and maybe it would go away, but..." youngjae trails off.

jaebum sighs internally. it's not your fault, he repeats to himself, and wills himself to believe it. "youngjae, i promise you that none of the members, including me, will judge you for this. i don't want to push you to tell the others, but being able to admit you need help shows strength, not weakness. please tell me next time something like this happens. i don't like seeing you like this."

youngjae smiles a bit and sighs, the puff of air tickling jaebum's neck. "plus, you've seen how jackson and bambam react to bugs. if they make fun of you i'll pull up the video of them screaming because of the fruit flies," jaebum adds, and feels youngjae chuckle a little.

"sleep now, hyung," comes the breathy response, and youngjae's out like a light.

jaebum senses that moving youngjae would be a bad idea, so his prospects of going back to bed are slim to none. lying down on the couch would mean escaping youngjae's koala/vice grip, so that's out. this leaves jaebum in a seated position all night with no blanket, a phone that's close to dying, and worst of all, no tea. he can see it sitting on the counter going cold and finds himself imitating mark, regretting his life decisions.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was initially supposed to be romantic but idk it just didn't happen. idk about the way i wrote youngjae's experience but it's not supposed to show his emotions, this focusses on how jaebum's handling the situation and i'm pretty happy with that so. any CONSTRUCTIVE comments/suggestions are more than welcome!
> 
> ALSO i'm thinking of doing a series of oneshots involving different pairs for each member showing things they fear and/or worry them and how the members are there to support each other. if this gets a good response i might do it??? let me know thoughts pls


End file.
